Snuggles and Promises
by DieBuecherDiebin
Summary: After a hard days work, you slip into bed with Levi for a good nights sleep. But Levi doesn't want to go to sleep quite yet... Rated T just to be safe. Levi x Reader


I climbed into bed after Levi, snuggling up to him as his arms wrapped around me. I relaxed, resting my arms on his toned chest and nestling my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent of tea, leather, and horses. After a few moments of steady breathing, I heard Levi groan, and felt his hand lifting up my chin. I chose to keep my eyes closed, and consequentially didn't see what he was doing until I felt his soft lips on mine. My eyes opened and locked with his steely ones, which were glinting as he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. I raised my eyebrow at him and opened my mouth to his request. His eyes darkened as he started making his way over my teeth, across my tongue and back. After it got hard to breathe, he pulled back and, panting slightly, said, " Do you have any idea how… _eveillant_ , it is when I feel your hot breath on my neck-" "Yes. You have done it to me, and much worse, many times before." I interrupted, my mind fixing on _eveillant_. I pecked his very inviting lips and closed my eyes, signaling that the conversation was over. I could _feel_ Levi smirking, and I knew he looked really attractive when he did it, but I ignored it until I literally felt the smirk after he buried his face in my hair.

I was just starting to relax in Levi's arms when I heard something. _Oh it had better not be her…_ I thought as I raised my head up just as Levi cracked his eyes open.

"Did you hear her too?" I asked reluctantly, not wanting to even acknowledge it.

"Yes, unfortunately for her. What could shi- Oh. Now I remember. I have to help Jaeger. That brat can't control himself in Titan form very well, so Hange wants to test him at night. Ugh. Sorry. I'll be back in 20 minutes." he grumbled. I nodded, upset and kind of pissed off, but I understood Hange's logic and Levi's part in controlling Eren.

"Alright. But don't expect me to be awake" I mumbled, moving my arms off of him so he could go. He responded with a light flick to my forehead, and then moved to straddle me, pulling my shoulder so that I was on my back. He was still smirking, I noticed hazily, as he leaned down, probably to kiss me. I never got to find out where exactly though, as Hange called again, louder this time. Muttering a few swear words in French Levi got off of me and started changing into his usual uniform.

I was tempted to watch since I knew he didn't care, but I wanted to sleep, so I turned over and tried to do so. I heard him leave after a couple of minutes and sighed, giving in to sleep's comfortable embrace.

I had actually managed to fall asleep though, so I didn't hear him open the door, or even climb into bed behind me. I did however feel it when he purposefully slid his hands around my waist, brushing skin where my shirt had hiked itself up. More awake now, I also felt his legs tangled with mine, his chest, which happened to be bare, pressed flush to my back, and his mouth on my neck. Lastly, I smelt and felt the sweat that comes from intense physical effort.

I grinned and quietly said, "You're totally gross and sweaty, you _roturier_." in a teasing tone.

He responded with a gentle shove to the shoulder and a whispered, "Hush it." He then chuckled darkly and latched his lips onto my shoulder blade, gently nibbling on the skin there, right next to my scar. My breathing hitched and I felt heat creep into my cheeks. Pushing the fluttering in my stomach away, I took a deep breath.

With my heart racing against my mind trying to see who was fastest, it was all I could do to choke out, "If you insist on that, make sure nobody can see it!" He paused and I felt him nod against my back, before trailing butterfly kisses up my spine right to my ear.

"I assumed so. Everyone already knows who you gave your heart to, I don't need to prove it in such a crass way. _Je suis le_ _seul qui a la permission de vous toucher comme ça_. " he said, careful to not make this a domination thing, which he knew I hated. I wasn't the sort of person who lets people control them. Still, Levi respected my boundaries so patiently I still got embarrassed at how shy I was with the levels of intimacy.

Yet somehow, he had been able to bypass the physical acts that usually brought a couple to that next level, and instead complied with what I wanted in a way that allowed us to continue getting closer to each other. In return, I pushed my boundaries for him, and gave him free rein within them. After all, he always knew how to make sure I enjoyed what we did, just like now, as he ran his hands smoothly up and back down my side, and he continued to gently suck and lick and kiss at my shoulder blade and mmm…

When I woke up the next morning, I was facing Levi. My heart nearly stopped as I gazed at his face, all calm and relaxed and unguarded. I contemplated giving him a wake-up kiss, but then his eyes opened and I saw them go from sleepy and hazy to clear and adoring. My heart skipped a few beats and I gave him a soft smile, before leaning in to kiss him on those velvety lips of his. Our mouths connected, eyes locking, and I smiled again, before pulling back. He gave a preciously rare smile in return and I had to remind myself to breathe. Then my alarm went off, effectively ruining the moment.

I glared at it and reached over Levi to turn it off. Once I had done so I looked sadly back at him and internally winced when I saw that his smile was gone. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I smiled regretfully, and said, "I have to go shower now." I started to get up, but Levi gave a little growl, shook his head, and tightened his hold on my waist.

Pulling me flush with him he buried his face in my soft hair and gave a firm, "No." I sighed, not looking forward to doing this again. He did this almost every morning, and it had almost become a routine. I contemplated my next move as I reached up and laced my fingers through his thick, silky, raven hair. He was stronger than me, and I didnt want to put up a struggle against him.

Deciding it was safest to just try again I nodded, and said, "Sorry, but yes. " I started wiggling around a bit, trying to wordlessly convince him to let me get ready for the day. It was in vain as he held me tighter and shifted down so that he could start kissing my neck, occasionally licking here and there. I tightened my hold on his hair which I knew he loved, and gently pulled him off of my neck.

"Levi, please. You know how much I would absolutely love to stay here with you, but we both have a job to do." I paused and sighed, my heart breaking a little when his eyes clouded and his mouth formed a frown. "Tomorrow is a day off. Also the next. Neither of us have anything to do those mornings. We can stay and cuddle in bed, but we have to wait one more day. S'il vous plaît, mon amour?" I asked, resting my forehead on his.

His eyes softened a bit, and he loosened his hold on me. I smiled and gave him a slow kiss, then carefully climbed over him and out of his warm embrace. Not bothering to fix my shirt, I walked out of the room to start my shower, very aware of Levi's hungry eyes watching my every move. Not that I cared. After all, I often did the same to him.


End file.
